


Don't Make Me Do It.

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [15]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Damien - Freeform, Danti - Freeform, M/M, One Off, One Shot, PWP, Septiplier - Freeform, Shippy, Smut, because of marks minecraft challenge video, couldnt help it, idk what to tag, just for fun, spoilers in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Anti is a thirsty bottom.Dark has a secret kink.It's just smut lesbereel





	Don't Make Me Do It.

Sweat beaded on Anti's chest and abs, a single drip tickling his thigh as it slipped down his leg. He panted and gripped the sheets with a furious grasp, grinding his teeth as he fought not to cum. Between his legs Darkiplier was bobbing up and down on his leaking prick, staring him down as he dared him to fail their challenge. Dark had agreed to let Anti top that night and have full say over the night's events IF he could withstand Dark's very best performance. He of course had found a loophole and slid a wet finger or two or three inside Anti's puckered hole as he worked the swollen cock in his mouth with his tongue.

Anti had hungrily agreed to the deal before laying any ground rules and instantly regretted it, Dark was of course a master at fingering him, and had learned to make Anti cum voluntarily or dubiously in only minutes. Anti's toes were curled and his eyes were wound shut because he had to concentrate. He felt his orgasm barreling down on him when a sound startled them both, but not ceasing the debauchery. Anti's phone was ringing. He ignored it, but Dark looked up at him expectantly. Anti's heart sank, Dark wanted him to answer it while he continued oral. A very quick exchanges of glances held an entire argument.

Dark narrowed his eyes and pulled his fingers from within Anti, slowing his pace to punish him. Anti sent him a feverish and pained expression of need. Dark's words echoed in his head, _"Don't make me do it."_ but Anti let the call go. Dark started to slow to a stop, Anti knowing he was about to stop entirely, Anti glared warningly. He was desperately turned on and would let nothing, not even his Dom, keep him from cumming. Anti knew exactly what he could do - the one secret button he'd found in their several years together - one word, a _name_, he could say to send Dark out of control. Dark was lazily tonguing the tip of his cock as he sat up to stop, but Anti spoke out to bring down a wrath he was not prepared for. 

"Please don't stop... _Damien_...." Anti breathed as his dick throbbed and his phone began ringing again.

Dark stood up with a horrifyingly blank expression, rolled sleeved shirt and loosened tie now being removed quickly and smoothly. He was down to his slacks and belt in moments, and the sharp snap as he whipped his belt off told Anti he was going to pay for playing with fire. Dark didn't enjoy being called his old name, but something about it coming from Anti's lips had always turned him on. Perhaps because Anti was the most understanding and comforting person in his life. He trusted very few, and Anti had just invited him to unleash his inner demon, which he fully intended to do. 

"Strip." Anti did as he was told. 

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed and face the headboard." Dark said evenly.

Anti shivered at his cool tone with excitement and fear but did as he was told again. 

"Answer it." Dark demanded finally. Anti looked back to argue but the fiery look Dark gave him as he snapped the belt against itself told Anti to do as he was instructed. On the last ring before it went to voicemail, Anti timidly answered.

"H-hello?" He cleared his throat to cover a gasp from the sudden but warm sensation of Dark's palm caressing his ass. 

On the other line his fellow egos queried his whereabouts, as he was late for a family gathering of egos. He was mid lie when Dark's hand left his bare cheek and returned with a firm _slap_. Anti had to bite his lip and bury his face in the mattress to keep from yelping. The sting was too good, Dark knew exactly how hard he liked it. Before he could successfully finish an excuse to get off the phone however, Dark introduced him to a new toy, and forced him to adapt to a higher threshold. With a familiar SNAP sound, a sharp and cold belt whipped across his cheeks and he stifled a yelp. 

"I need to let you go, I'll text you in a bit-" Anti barely got out before hanging up and getting a second whipping.

He might cum from this alone, he thought as his brain registered the pain and transformed it into pleasure. An icy steel bar spread his ankles and he shuddered, expecting lube or a warm hand on his exposed hole. Instead he felt a hot tongue slide from his hole to testicles and he cried out loud, 

"Damien PLEASE!" He sobbed.

Dark could withstand foreplay no longer and shed the last of his clothes before thrusting himself into the wet hole before him. He grunted with the force and pleasure, Anti nearly wailed in ecstasy. Riding Anti mercilessly, Dark felt Anti cum beneath him, his own swollen cock raising there as well. He decided not to hold back and came just after his lover. Dark stayed inside Anti for a few moments after they'd both finished, enjoying the sensation of simultaneous orgasm and the satisfaction of making Anti loud. Anti was face planted into the pillows, panting and sweating. Dark finally pulled out and removed the spreader bar, falling onto the bed next to Anti and pulling him down to snuggle. 

"It only sounds like a good thing coming from you." He whispered. 

Anti swallowed a burning sensation in his throat, "I love you."

Dark looked into his eyes and smiled slightly, "I love you, too, darling."

Anti felt his heart leap and he let Dark pull him against his chest, falling deep into a nap and showing up two hours late to the Septic family outing. He didn't care, nor did he mind having to sit on an ice-pack in the car. 

Dark stayed home to shower the house in rose petals and put a bottle of champagne on ice. He sat next to the fireplace in their sitting room with a tiny black box in his hand and a heart beating out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this check out my other Septic stuff!


End file.
